


Don't You Want Me

by m00n_river



Series: Glee Season 2 - Reaction Fics [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drunk Blaine Anderson, Episode: s02e14 Blame It On the Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, POV Kurt Hummel, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_river/pseuds/m00n_river
Summary: Kurt is just trying to make it through the evening without embarrassing himself in front of Blaine, Blaine doesn’t have the same concerns.☆J
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Rachel Berry (minor - don't worry)
Series: Glee Season 2 - Reaction Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840201
Kudos: 17





	Don't You Want Me

Kurt had invited Blaine to Rachel’s party as his plus one simply because he had wanted Blaine to properly meet his friends. However, on the night before, he found himself stuck in a conversation with Blaine that he hadn’t even thought about being necessary. Over who was going to be the designated driver. Designated driver? For a Rachel Berry party? He doubted that any of them would be drinking, let alone Blaine. Sweet, innocent Blaine with a heart of gold who seemed like he wouldn’t go near liquor with a ten foot pole until he was twenty one.

“Well, I guess that would be me, I don’t think I’ll be drinking anything tomorrow night but, Blaine, I must warn you. If we’re going to a Rachel Berry party, I doubt anyone will.” 

“But it says on the invitation: “Make sure you have a designated driver because this party is going to be WILD.” The ‘wild’ is in capital letters.” 

“Yeah but that probably just means that she managed to find herself some wine coolers and will be doling them out through a drink ticket system.” 

“Still, it doesn’t hurt to be safe.” 

“Alright, you go get yourself drunk on whatever beverage Rachel will be serving, I have had some pretty rough experiences with alcohol in the past so I don’t think I’ll be too into it.” This was an excuse, while his previous encounters with liquor hadn’t been the best, remembering the awful conversation he had with Miss Pillsbury wherein he mistook her for a cartoon deer and puked on her feet, the real reason Kurt wasn’t drinking were more that he didn’t trust himself not to puke on _Blaine’s_ feet. 

“Care to elaborate?” 

“Honestly all I remember is waking up in a dark room, hearing my dad having a heated conversation with Mr Schue about allowing April Rhodes to give drinks to unsuspecting minors.” 

“You mean this April woman gave you alcohol? Did she end up getting punished?” 

“Not really, you have to understand, Blaine, McKinley never did much about anything.” 

“Yeah, the whole reason you’re at Dalton is a testament to that.” 

“Don’t remind me.” The rest of the evening was spent thoroughly cleansing their faces and planning their outfits for the following night. Kurt decided on a long sleeved, cherry red shirt with black leather accents and black skinny jeans, Blaine going for a much more relaxed look, stating that he didn’t want to make that drastic an impression when meeting Kurt’s McKinley cohorts, pairing a deep red cardigan with a striped button-up. Kurt had worried at one point that they wouldn’t look as coordinated as they usually did, but didn’t push the issue, knowing how nervous Blaine was. 

“You have no need to be,” Kurt had said, knowing it wasn’t entirely true. “they’ll all love you, you’ll see.” 

“But didn’t some of them used to bully you? That, um, Puck kid, was that his name?” 

“Puck, yeah, but honestly he changed when he joined Glee Club. Seems more lenient when it comes to societal rules about masculinity.” There was a slight pause where Kurt thought about who he was really bitter towards, looking back at the days when he was dumped in trash bins. “Now that I think about it, I think I’m angrier more towards Mr Schue than Puck.” 

“Mr Schue, really? What did he do?” 

“Nothing. That’s the problem. Think about it: he just sort of allowed April to feed us knowledge on how to shoplift meat in our vaginas and male pornography, and allowed bullies to throws slushies in our faces or throw us in dumpsters. Once, he just walked straight past me surrounded by the whole team, about to toss me in. Surely he must have known they weren’t there for a social call.” 

“Yeah, he honestly does seem like kind of an irresponsible teacher. And he also should have let you be on the girls team if you wanted to in mashup week. Gender is just a social construct anyway.” 

“Exactly!” Kurt felt really good to get all of it off his chest. His resentment towards Mr Schuester was something he had been holding in for a while, afraid that he may have just been presuming things. And the rest of the Glee club seemed to worship him so it wasn’t like they would listen to him anyway. It felt nice to confide in an outside source who understood what it felt like, especially one so kind as Blaine. “But you don’t have to worry, unless Rachel’s infatuation with his unnaturally curly hair or butter-wouldn’t-melt tenor has reached unhealthy heights, he shouldn’t be attending the party.” At least he hoped not, he wouldn’t put it past Mr Schue to have an uncomfortable relationship with his students. 

“Well, I really am looking forward to it, even though I can’t quite stop the nerves. I really want them to like me.” 

“Aww, Blaine, while it’s really sweet that you want my friends to like you, I am positive, they absolutely will. Rachel will be hanging off your lips by the end of the night.” Blaine let out a bark of laughter. 

“God, I hope not!” 

*** 

The next night found Kurt and Blaine trying not to stare and the terrifying portrait of Rachel at the top of the stairs that led to her basement, instead focusing on her hideous dress. What - did she steal it from her dead grandmother’s closet? The pair followed Rachel down the stairs, shrugging off their coats and Kurt thought he saw Blaine steal a glance at his butt, but told himself it was just his imagination, although he did know that his butt looked great in these jeans. That was why he chose them. The basement itself was, to put it kindly, bereft of any and all people. When Rachel said ‘party’, he knew that would be an overstatement - _but seriously_? He thought at least _Puck_ would have found something to do, but he seemed to be preparing to leave. A group of people were, actually. It was then that Kurt’s eyes were drawn to a pink basket, filled with, he sighed - 

“- _wine coolers_ today that will be our specialty drink.” Kurt looked down at his hands to find them holding two pink drink tickets, he and Blaine shared a look. If there was one thing Rachel Berry was _not_ , it was a party girl. 

However, Puck soon broke his way into Rachel’s dad’s liquor cabinet and Rachel’s hold on the party completely slipped. As did Blaine’s hold on his own mental state. Kurt should have known Blaine was a lightweight, he could barely handle a few sips of beer let alone whatever else he was drinking. But Kurt was content to watch him cut loose, he so rarely allowed himself to be relaxed, always so well-groomed and ‘Mr Perfect’. It was nice to see him just _be_ for a while. Well, it was nice until Kurt found himself the subject of Blaine’s interest. 

“Do you know what I thought when I first saw you?” Kurt was backed up against a wall with Blaine’s face dangerously close to his own. 

“What, Blaine?” He was trying to push Blaine off but it only seemed to spur him on. 

“I thought you were an angel.” Kurt froze, _nonononono_ he didn’t want Blaine saying this to him _now_. He had wanted it to be in a romantic setting, with nobody else around, when they were both sober. 

“Stop, Blaine, I don’t want to hear this now.” 

“Before I knew your name I called you ‘Angel-Boy’, geddit? ‘Cause I thought you were an angel!” This was getting worse by the second, Kurt desperately wished for the ground to swallow him whole. What would happen if Blaine remembered this conversation the next day? What would happen if he didn’t? Was Kurt just supposed to forget that he was ‘Angel-Boy’ now? 

“Blaine this really isn’t the time.” 

“No but it _is_ the time Kurt, I want you so bad.” Kurt tried again to shove Blaine off him but the boy was determined and leaned in closer, lips puckered. “Kiss me, Kurt. I know we haven’t yet but I want to so bad.” 

“No, I’m not kissing you like this!” Kurt yelled and finally succeeded in getting Blaine off him just when Finn came around to check that he was okay. 

“Are you okay, Kurt?” came Finn’s worried question. 

“I’m fine. I think Blaine just needs to take a break now.” Kurt glanced in Blaine’s direction. He looked so hurt at Kurt’s rebuffel. It was then that Rachel wailed “LET’S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!” and Blaine leaped into action. He fixed Kurt with a hurt look and stalked over to the group now gathering in a circle. He felt the weight of Finn’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you sure you’ll be able to take Blaine home later? I don’t want him on you like that again.” 

“I think it’ll be fine. By the time it comes to going home, he should be pretty tired. And he looked like he finally got the message on the last one. But, until then, I’ll make sure he doesn’t drink anything else. He’s had enough.” Truly, Kurt was shaken up by the whole experience. He could have kissed Blane then. He could have had what he’d been dreaming about for weeks. But he didn’t want it like that. And neither would Blaine. If they were really meant to be together, it would happen. Kurt shook himself out of his sombre reflection and joined the group just as Sam and Brittany were in a heated lip-lock and Santana was screaming ‘I owns those froggy lips’. When they finally separated, Rachel took her turn and everyone was shocked when they bottle landed on Blaine. 

“Blaine Warbler, I am going to rock your world.” 

_At least someone is going to enjoy those perfect lips tonight_ , Kurt thought. But the kiss quickly turned from playful to steamy and Kurt found himself panicking. The sight before him made his insides coil with grim dread. 

“Okay, I think we’ve had enough of that!” It still took them a few moments to fully separate and when they did Blaine looked oddly giddy and gave Kurt a look that said _That could have been you_. This night had been a mistake. How the hell was he going to face Blaine tomorrow? 

*** 

The excitement of the party eventually died down once everyone had sung a few solos, most notably of those, Blaine and Rachel, who entertained the crowd with their ever pitch-perfect rendition of ‘Don‘t you want me?’, that was too flirtatious for Kurt’s taste. It didn’t help that he lost Blaine when it was time to go and found him once again locked in a heated kiss with the brunette girl and had to be pried away with the help of Finn, who seemed to share a similar anger at their whole relationship. 

But, finally, with the help of Finn, Kurt managed to maneuver Blaine up and into the back seat of his car, where he fell almost instantly asleep. 

“Sure you’ll be okay, little bro?” Finn has said when Kurt was safely in the driver’s seat. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ll keep you updated, okay?” 

“Okay, drive safe.” Finn gave the roof of the car a pat and stepped away when Kurt started driving. What a night, Kurt thought, and hoped beyond hope that, at the very least, Blaine wouldn’t remember a thing. The universe owed him at least that. Kurt heard shuffling coming from the back seat and saw Blaine stick. 

“WhereamI?” Blaine mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

“I’m driving you home.” At least he thought he was. Blaine’s house was annoyingly far away and he didn’t think that his parents would be too thrilled to see him in this state. “Actually, do you want to spend the night at mine? I’ll drive you home in the morning.” 

“Is that a proposition?” Blaine’s voice was like icicles, scraping down Kurt’s back. 

“No.” He shuddered to think. “Not in the slightest.” 

“Don’t you want me?” Blaine quoted the lyrics to the song he’d been singing. “I thought you wanted me, wasn’t that what you said after the Gap-Attack?” He sounded like he was beginning to get choked up. 

“Not like this, I don’t.” The rest of the journey was spent in silence, but for the faint squeal of Blaine’s finger against the window as he drew shapes in the condensation. When they arrived at The Hummel’s, Kurt got out of the car, made his way over to Blaine’s door and helped him out. Blaine didn't refuse his shoulder but rather leaned on it with the whole body. Kurt thanked God for the Tracy Anderson method that made supporting Blaine’s weight less of a challenge, and they both claimed the stairs. Blaine was dumped unceremoniously on Kurt’s bed and Kurt set about arranging the pillows and blankets, giving himself his fair share to make a bed on the floor. But when he finally settled himself in his ‘bed’, and he thought Blaine was asleep, he heard the dark-haired boy stir once more. 

“I’m sorry.” He sniffled. “I shouldn’t have tried to kiss you or come at you like that.” Kurt didn’t know how to reply, and Blaine didn’t seem to need him to. “I’m sorry I’m a mess. Please be patient with me. I’ll make it worth it if you do, I promise.” Kurt didn’t know what to say to that either, he was sure Blaine wouldn’t remember this when he woke up. Thankfully, a loud snore coming from the other boy indicated his finally having gone to sleep, and Kurt allowed himself to drift off into oblivion. 

*** 

The next morning brought with it a terribly hungover Blaine, hunched over the toilet, hurling until he couldn’t see straight. Kurt held his head and offered up a spare toothbrush when he stopped. The two boys hadn't really spoken except for hushed ‘Good Morning‘ -s and ’Kurt I’m gonna hurl’ -s. He didn’t know if Blaine was still angry at him, and wasn’t inclined to ask. That was until they drove back to Blaine’s house. This time, Blaine was sat in the passenger seat, guiltily looking down at his hands. 

“Kurt, I don’t remember much from last night” Blaine spoke. ”but, I do remember a few things and one of them I’m feeling really guilty about.” 

“You don’t have to apologise, Blaine, you were drunk.” 

“That doesn’t make it okay, Kurt I shouldn’t have been so hands-y with you.” 

“What exactly do you remember?” 

“I remember getting really close to you, and you trying to push me off and me getting angry.” There was a pause. “Did something else happen?” Kurt debated telling Blaine about the ‘angel-boy’ comment, but decided against it. 

“Aside from you spending half the night glued to Rachel Berry? No. Nothing.” 

“Oh, shit yeah. That.” Blaine huffed a humourless laugh and sat back in his seat. “I really am sorry though.” 

“I know, I forgive you… maybe be careful with Finn though, he didn’t like you one bit last night.” 

“Oh God.” Blaine groaned and planted his head in his hands. “I had so wanted to make a good impression.” 

“Then don’t drink. I don’t like drunk Blaine.” 

“... Neither do I.” 

The pair pulled into the Anderson’s driveway and they said their goodbyes, promising to text each other the next day to check-in. But when Kurt started to pull out, turning in his seat to check behind him, his eyes caught on the window of the passenger seat that Blaine was sat in the night before. Across the condensation, Blaine had scrawled the word “ANGEL”, with a kiss mark right under the 'E'. Oh Lord, what was he supposed to do now? 

*** 

Blaine was going on a date with Rachel? _Seriously?_ Kurt almost screamed in exasperation. Blaine had asked him to be patient but, honestly, it was getting ridiculous. First, Blaine and he sang a flirty duet together, then Blaine announces his love for a 24-year-old employee at the Gap, then Blaine calls Kurt ‘Angel-Boy’ at a party, and then he has the audacity to go on a date with someone as obnoxiously repulsive as Rachel-fucking-Berry? Kurt didn’t love the context behind his finding out about Blaine’s nickname for him, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t charmed, and wouldn’t you rather go on a date with an Angel than Miss Piggy over there? Still, Kurt didn’t say any of this out loud. Instead, rambled on about how bisexuality was a myth, even though he knew that wasn’t true, and how Blaine was just kidding himself, that _was_ true, but he shouldn’t have said it. The look that Blaine gave him as he left the store could freeze over a tropical sea. How had the tables turned this quickly? Wasn’t Kurt supposed to be mad at Blaine? God, this boy really was a mess. Thank God Rachel’s crazy-ass came in to save the day, once again, with a kiss that would forever be the funniest thing he ever witnessed. When they parted and he overheard Blaine say something along the lines of, “100% gay.”, was the highlight for him. 

He expected to see a furious Rachel turn back to him but instead it was a terrifyingly elated girl rambling about how she had just had a romantic fling with a gay guy, and how good that was for songwriting material. If that were true then Mercedes should have written a whole album by now, Kurt thought, idly. But he offered Rachel his congratulations, took Blaine’s place in line, ordered Blaine’s drink, and met him as he was coming out of the bathroom, holding the coffee out at a peace offering. 

“Truce?” He said, with an arched eyebrow. Blaine took the coffee, a silly grin on his face. 

“Truce.” They shook hands. It still felt like it did the first time they met, so right it could only be described as ‘home’. Kurt could wait for Blaine, if that’s what he needed. He just wished it wasn’t so painful. 

*** 

Eventually, when the dust had settled and their new status as ‘boyfriends’ began to sink in, Kurt asked Blaine about the nickname ‘Angel-Boy’. Blaine blushed a ridiculous crimson and explained the thought process behind it. In the end, Kurt quite liked the nickname and welcomed it with open arms. If only because every time Blaine used it, the dark-haired boy would giggle and blush profusely. It was worth the wait, Kurt thought, Blaine would always be worth the wait. 


End file.
